batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Forever (score)
Batman Forever: Original Motion Picture Score Album is a Grammy nominated film score album for Batman Forever, composed by Elliot Goldenthal. It was released in conjunction with its soundtrack counterpart. The score features big brass, strings and discordant sounds while maintaining an anthemic sound. It was released on July 11, 1995. The score is also notable for being part orchestrated by Shirley Walker who had composed music for Batman: The Animated Series and Batman Beyond. Track listing # "Main Titles & Fanfare" – 1:50 # "Perpetuum Mobile" – 0:54 # "The Perils of Gotham" – 3:01 # "Chase Noir" – 1:45 # "Fledermausmarschmusik" – 1:15 # "Nygma Variations (An Ode to Science)" – 6:02 # "Victory" – 2:37 # "Descent" – 1:07 # "The Pull of Regret" – 2:50 # "Mouth to Mouth Nocturne" – 2:14 # "Gotham City Boogie" – 2:02 # "Under the Top" – 5:42 # "Mr. E's Dance Card (Rumba, Fox-trot, Waltz & Tango)" – 3:21 # "Two-Face Three Step" – 2:20 # "Chase Blanc" – 1:23 # "Spank Me! Overture" – 2:46 # "Holy Rusted Metal" – 1:51 # "Batterdammerung" – 1:21 Expanded Score The La-La Land Record company released Goldenthal's expanded score to Batman Forever on January 1, 2012. Disc One: The Score # "Main Title"* - 1:54 # "Batmobile*/Introducing Two-Face"* - 1:39 # "Thug Fight"* - 0:55 # "Obligatory Car Chase"* - 2:40 # "Nygma's Cubicle*/Bat-Signal"* - 3:22 # "Capsule"* - 1:07 # "Rooftop Seduction*/Roof Plunge"* - 2:05 # "Nygma After Hours*/Brain Drain*/You Are Terminated"* - 4:52 # "Suicide*/First Riddle*/Second Riddle Delivered"* - 4:14 # "Dream Doll"* - 2:23 # "Big Top Bomb"* - 4:19 # "Circus Opening*/The Flying Graysons*/Death Drop"* - 3:41 # "Flashback*/Signal*/Robin's Lament"* - 4:00 # "Have a Safe Flight*/Through the Eye"* - 5:57 # "Nygma's Apartment*/Two-Face's Lair*/Riddler's Entrance*/Schizoid Stomp*/Brain Drain Expo*/Heist Montage"* - 6:04 # "Laundry Room Stunt"* - 0:25 # "More Heists*/Third Riddle*/Nosy Robin"* - 1:06 # "Building Nygmatech*/Family of Zombies"* - 1:29 # "Master Dick"* - 0:56 # "Memories Repressed*/Love"* - 2:34 # "Alley Rumble/Screen Kiss"* - 1:38 # "Batcave*/Nygmatech Tango*/Public Demo" -* 4:39 # "Nygma & Chase Dance"* - 1:16 # "Two-Face's Entrance*/Batman's Entrance"* - 2:50 # "Gas Trap*/Batman Phoenix"* - 2:30 # "Gratitude Problem"* - 1:33 # "Go to Chase"* - 2:16 # "Batcave Closeout*/Dick Leaves Wayne Manor"* - 1:24 Disc One Time: 74:54 Disc Two The Score (continued) # "Happy Halloween*/The Bat*/Love Scene*/Twick or Tweat*/Seize and Capture*" 7:08 # "Riddles Solved*/Partners*/Battleship*" 6:21 # "Scuba Fight*/Claw Island*/Emperor of Madness*" 5:10 # "Fun and Games"* 3:07 # "Batterdammerung" 1:20 # "Two-Face's Demise"* 1:47 # "Bat Descent*/Arkham Asylum"* 1:00 # "Wet Screen Kiss*/March On!"* 1:22 Bonus Tracks # "Themes from Batman Forever (B-Side Single)" 3:39 # "More Heists* (alternate)" 0:39 Original Soundtrack Album (Remastered) # "Main Titles & Fanfare" – 1:52 # "Perpetuum Mobile" – 0:55 # "The Perils of Gotham" – 2:58 # "Chase Noir" – 1:45 # "Fledermausmarschmusik" – 1:14 # "Nygma Variations (An Ode to Science)" – 6:03 # "Victory" – 2:38 # "Descent" – 1:07 # "The Pull of Regret" – 2:49 # "Mouth to Mouth Nocturne" – 2:16 # "Gotham City Boogie" – 2:02 # "Under the Top" – 5:40 # "Mr. E's Dance Card (Rumba, Fox-trot, Waltz & Tango)" – 3:20 # "Two-Face Three Step" – 2:19 # "Chase Blanc" – 1:23 # "Spank Me! Overture" – 2:46 # "Holy Rusted Metal" – 1:52 # "Batterdammerung" – 1:20 Disc Two Time: 76:35 Total Album Time: 151:29 (*) Previously Unreleased Personnel *Music composed by Elliot Goldenthal *Music produced by Matthias Gohl *Orchestrated by Elliot Goldenthal, Shirley Walker and Robert Elhai *Conducted by Jonathan Sheffer and Shirley Walker *Recorded by Steve McLaughlin at Sony and Todd AO, CA *Mixed and edited by Joel Iwataki at Chapel Studios, CA *Electronic music produced by Richard Martinez *Music editors: Christopher Brooks and Joey Rand Category:Film soundtracks